This invention relates generally to gas turbine engines, and more specifically to turbine nozzle assemblies in gas turbine engines.
In at least some known gas turbine engines, combustion gases flow through a high-pressure turbine and a low-pressure turbine to generate torque, which powers the upstream compressor and fan. In at least some known low-pressure turbine assemblies, the low-pressure turbine is rotatably coupled to a front fan assembly. Stator vanes in the low-pressure turbine channel combustion gases downstream towards a row of rotating turbine blades. The gas flow induces rotation to the turbine blades which causes rotation of the front fan assembly.
The flowfield of the combustion gases that travel through the turbines can be complex. For example, portions of the outer surfaces of the vanes, blades, and/or other components of the turbine assembly may induce secondary flows in the combustion gases that are perpendicular to the direction of the core flow. Such secondary flows can cause an undesirable loss in pressure and a reduction in engine efficiency. Optimizing the surroundings of the flowfield may facilitate reducing pressure losses and improving engine efficiency.